Damn woman
by zhorla
Summary: Brom and Angela Reminisce on the past and talk of their future. A one-shot


That damned woman was smiling at him-infuriatingly so. As if she had been expecting him and they were enjoying afternoon tea as old friends might. Completely ignoring the circumstances they could've been just that. But right now circumstances being what they were; he couldn't afford a leisurely chat. But there she sat, leering after him as if she knew something he didn't-he refused to acknowledge that there was a great chance that she _did_ know something he didn't- he'd always hated that about her.

"Would you like some tea?" Angela asked, holding up the steaming pot. He nodded curtly accepting the strange wooden cup filled with fragrant liquid. The cup was carved with flowing geometric designs. Tiny living blossoms and vines were embedded into the living wood, a testament to Angela's prowess as a mage. Aside from himself and the king she was most likely the powerful magician in the Empire. Brom supposed that in all that time she must've learned a thing or two about discretion; well struck me down miracles _do_ happen.

"So, my fine young tadpole, what brings you to my side of the lily pad?" Brom snorted into his tea, he doubted sincerely he'd been a fine young anything to anyone-ever. She continued as if she didn't notice, "Last I heard you were off on some hare-brained scheme to rescue the last Dragon egg. You dropped off of the face of the earth and now your back like a phoenix our of the flames toting along your whelp who seems as unwieldy as a new born lamb"

"You certainly enjoy your animal analogies, don't you?" He said arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, most certainly, now what about your wee little bairn? Are you taking him to the varden or what?" She took a swing of tea all the while keeping her eyes glued to his face. How could she possibly know? No one was to know not even Eragon. Damn woman.

"How'd you guess?"

"I know everything, I don't need to guess."

"Indeed. That's the plan eventually, but not yet. He's too young and inexperienced; you know what politics are like there, he'd be ripped apart. For now we're going to travel, with any luck lie low until he's strong enough for the varden I'll teach him while we travel. The boy has it in his head to kill the Ra'zac and avenge his uncle; he thinks this is why we're on the road."

"And when do you plan to enlighten him of all this?"

"When the opportunity presents itself," Brom replied sipping his tea, hmm, fennel, raspberry leaf and cinnamon, strange combination.

"How terrifically vague of you," she snorted looking at him disdainfully" And what if the opportunity never presents itself, eh? Don't leave what you can do today for tomorrow, because tomorrow might never come."

"If we all thought like that then we'd run around like chickens with our heads cut off doing idiotically reckless things. It'll get done, just not now; the boy needs to have his head on straight if we're going to survive the next little while, well, as straight as he can manage."

"Fine; he really is the next rider, isn't he? Hmm, well he can't be any worse then you I suppose. You were a strange little child, curious and proud, with all you Kuasat customs. You never quite got the hang of singing magic but you very good at building things, using magic to make them work. I think I liked teaching you and Haruca the best. She was brilliant and what you lacked in skill made up for enthusiasm. I'll enjoy watching the hatchling grow, that is if he doesn't get offed first that is, but the bones say he'll live awhile so maybe not."

She paused to pour more tea into their cups. Brom was silently enjoying her reminiscing, letting her take him back to a time when things made sense. When she spoke again her words jerked him out of his reverie, "Do you ever regret killing Morzan and not joining the wrydfell?" Damn woman, couldn't she just let him enjoy a cup of tea? It took him a while to process what she said and answer. When he did he answered her with a question.

"Do you?"

"I couldn't be I'm not A rider, but sometimes I think it might have been better to choose a side rather than just watch it all play out. I think this time around I'll hang around and fight where I'm needed, it'll be A fun little project after I'm done with proving that toads don't exist. Now, stop being evasive and answer the question."

"No, never what Morzan did was unforgivable and the Wrydfell are everything the riders stood against." Brom fell pensive, looking deeply into the murky depths of the tea. The loss of Saphira, his friends, his way of life; something that Brom would never forgive his former hero of. "What did you two talk about while Eragon was in here?"

"Ah, well Solumbum decided to present his charming self and I always cast the bones for those he talks to so, that's what we talked about."

"You still keep that pest around?"

"I rather like to think that he keeps me around, what can I say I'm a cat lover." She shrugged scratching the ear of the large cat that had appeared out of nowhere. The man and the Werecat eyed each other contemptuously for a long moment before coming to a telepathic agreement. Solumbum stalked across the table to Brom rubbing his cheek._ It's been awhile hasn't it Bond-Cleaver? Keep an eye on the young one, he'll need it. _

_Indeed, I'll do my best; I owe her that at the very least._

The sun was falling fast in the sky, highlighting the clouds in molten gold. The tea had grown cold leaving behind the soggy dregs. Angela was smiling at him once more; rattling an old withered bag in her hands. "Would you like me to cast the bones for you?" she said through her grin. He scowled at her; He stood by what he told her when she first asked: the future has never existed and it never will.

"No, knowing the future would just depress me, besides I've already know how it ends, what else do I need?" He got and shrugged on his cloak. Angela just watched him closely as if analyzing his soul.

"You're always so cynical; it wouldn't kill you to lighten up!"

"Maybe not, but why take the chance?" He turned to leave the shop but before he could she held him back." Those who don't take the plunge can never remember the fall," She released him with a broad grin and a wink. Damn woman; why couldn't she leave him be?


End file.
